Fourth floor admirer
by Hazelchii
Summary: AU. Misaki Ayuzawa, a sophomore in college, develops feelings for the guy who saves her from a mollester. But these feelings arent so innocent. Then she finds out that her savior is also her classmate—! Rated M for Lemon teehee
1. Chapter 1 Fourth

Chapter 1

It was late at night during Misaki Ayuzawa's 2nd year in college when she met him. The blonde-haired, green-eyed half-british boy.

She was walking home to her apartment complex when she suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. She spun around to come face to face with a drunk old man, leering at her denim shorts-clad legs. She was about to send the old man flying with her fist, when the old man was suddenly pulled out of her reach and thrown onto the dirty pavement. She looked up to see HIM, her savior, looking down on the passed-out old man on the street with a nonchalant look on his sculpted face.

 _"I didnt even throw him that hard."_ He had said, his eyebrows scrunched up in a look of confusion.

Misaki, surprised, ran off, leavung behind her savior and her attacker.

That was how Misaki met Usui Takumi.

Up until present, two weeks later, Misaki hadnt thanked Usui. At first, she didnt know his name, but then found herself with mouth agape when she saw her savior sitting a few rows in front of her at one of her Economics lectures. She'd asked her teacher-slash-best friend Maria who he was, and that was how she knew his name.

Usui Takumi is an Economics major like her, the son of some british noble and a japanese office lady, one of the top-ranking students of their batch. He is also dubbed as the "Genius Prince" of the economics cluster, a campus heartthrob of some sort. He's tall and athletic, a person chased by almost all of the athletic teams of the University. Despite his princely appearance, though, he has a quiet and aloof character, someone who is barely seen hanging out with friends. He is the same age as Misaki, though he entered the university a year ahead of her due to his VERY OUTSTANDING academic prowess.

All in all, Usui Takumi is an amazing person.

In a way, Misaki thought of herself also as amazing. Top grades, great athleticism, great cook, hard worker, patient, thrifty. In high school, she was also the student council president. At present, she is also chased after by many clubs and associations, for her hard working personality and able body.

But Usui Takumi is amazing on a whole other level.

Which is why Misaki was reluctant to approach him and thank him for his help a few weeks ago.

Misaki sighs as she watches his blonde head walk across campus from the fourth floor of the Economics building. Their economics class with Maria-sensei had just finished, and once again, Misaki lost the guts to thank Usui. It was the last class for the day, so Misaki was probably the last person on the floor, left alone to watch him.

From her perch high above the ground level, Misaki could not only see Usui, but also every single head that followed his progress as he walked in the campus. There were so many women, beautiful women at that, whose eyes chased after Usui wherever he went. There were also women who approached him now and then.

These women made Misaki jealous. They could outright show the world how they felt for him.

But not her. She couldnt. She was too chicken. Up til yesterday, she was even too chicken to admit that she liked him.

Yes, that's right. Misaki liked Usui Takumi. Someone she'd barely even talked to, much less know. But she knew. She knew in heer heart that she liked him, so sure of it, even though it was the first time in the while of her 19 years that she's ever liked someone. If she didnt like him, how could she explain how her heart beat faster whenever he was near, or how she blushed furiously whenever their eyes accidentally meet (Misaki hasnt ever ever blushed before, even the time when the wind had accidentally exposed her underwear to everyone in school back in junior high) or how she couldnt stop thibking about him, his eyes, his hair, everything about him day and night?

And unbelievable as it may sound, she actually had fantasies about him.

Fantasies about dating him, knowing him, eating parfait with him, giving him chocolates on valentines day, of holding his hand. The tame fantasies.

But she also has fantasies of kissing him. Hard. With tongue. And a bit of nibbling.

And fantasies of him fucking her.

Of him pounding into her.

Of his penis inside her, warm and huge and throbbing...

"Stop it, Misaki!" She says to herself, slapping her cheeks with both hands as if to wake herself up. She knew her cheeks were flushed. She was embarassed of those thoughts. She couldnt believe how far her imaginary relationship with Usui had gone in just matter of weeks. Maybe by this time tomorrow, if she doesnt watch herself, in her head, they'd be married and having babies.

Her eyes watch Usui as he stops by the univeristy gates. Girls are approaching him, and despite the distance, Misaki saw Usui smile.

A fantasy popped up out of nowhere, where she was lying sprawled on a king-sized bed, with him towering over her, a smile on his sweaty face.

Misaki blushes as she feels her panty dampening. She looks around the room, and seeing no one, she slips a hand inside her black shorts to caress her clothed womanhood. Her fingertips felt rhe growing wetness, and as she trains her eyes on his figure down across campus, she slips her fingers inside her wet panty.

"Ahhhhh..." She moans silently. She bites her lower lip to keep from moaning as her forefinger finds her wet, hot hole, her movements strained by her tight shorts. As Usui stands talking with other women, Misaki imagines herself down there with him, the two of them publicly kissing each other, showing everyone that neither of them is available. Then they both run off to his apartment nearby, where Usui violently drags Misaki inside and throw her onto a soft bed in his bedroom.

 _His hands found her shorts zipper, andvhevhurriedly pulls the clothing off of her, taking her panties off with them. He spreads her legs wide, opening her to him. He leans down and places his mouth on her pussy, his tongue licking her from her clit down to her leaking hole. He plunges his tongue into her, lapping up every drop of her juice that endlessly flowed from inside of her_.

Misaki continues to play with herself with this fantasy in mind, her eyes slightly unfocused but still trained on him.

 _"Usui..." She moans as he devours her pussy hungrily. She could feel his warm tongue sliding un and out of her hole, the heat of his breath pushing Misaki further to the edge. His hand snaked its way to her clit, and a finger starts to rub her furiously._

 _"Come for me Misaki."_

She imagines him say, as she feels herself nearibg climax. Her hand speeds up, her shorts slipping down her legs. "Ahhh... ahn..." She moans, her eyes starting to close as she feels herself coming.

At that exact moment, Usui looks up.

He looks up right at where she stood, four floors up, directly at her.

He meets her eyes.

Misaki comes then and there, with a whispered moan, her eyes closing in ecstasy.

She removes her hand from her shorts, zipping it up and snapping the button, her eyes still closed. She pulls out a handkerchief out of her pocket, and wipes her fingers as she opens her eyes.

And meet the green eyes of her object of affection.

Misaki panics and freezes in shock. _He's looking at me! That cant be right... Did he see me? I didnt imagine that he looked up?! He rrally did look up?! It was real?!... Maybe he didnt see?_

But the smirk that formed on his lips confirmed what she feared.

He did see.

Misaki unfroze and without another thought, backs away from the window, falling on her ass as she did so.

She feels her cheeks heating up in embarassment.

"Oh god, what have i done?" She whispers.

* * *

Hey guuuys!

Its a Kaichou Wa! Maid-sama fic! Specufically, a lemon fic. Loool. This'll hopefull just be a short story, like 2 or 3 chapters.

I hope I can put up the next chapter soon. Im pretty busy with University, we know how it is. Thanm you for reading!

Leave a Review!

Hearts and Kisses,

Hazelchii


	2. Chapter 2 Vibe

Im trying publishing from my phone with this one! So I sincerely apologize for the typos and spelling errors.

Boy, sure is handy to live in this day and age! lol hahahahahah!

Anyway, I can't put those divider things and so Author's notes now go before the chapter because otherwise, It'll be difficult to divvy these stuff up and Im a bit of a organize-freakshit. HAHAHA Anywho, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! Chapter 3 will be up soon! i made this chapter too long so Im not gonna put THAT WHICH YOU HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR in this chapter.

You guys can take the wait, Im sure. *wink*

Chapter 2

Misaki hated sleeping late. It meant that her daily routine would be disrupted, and her mind would be stressed, and she would walk the day in a daze.

She hated lacking sleep.

Her bed time is at 9:30 pm every night, and she wakes up at 6, after 8 hours of sleep. Even exams, scientific papers, and any other schoolwork never led her to sleeping later than her bedtime. Misaki was a being of habit, and sleeping for 8 hours is a habit she would never let anyone or anything disrupt.

...that is, anyone or anything except Usui Takumi. For the past few nights of her young life, Usui Takumi had been messing up her sleeping habits through the most delicious way possible, with him licking her from head to toe, kissing her senseless, and ounding in and out of her... as she slept. He had been a constant visitor of her dreamland as of late. And she loved her dreams with him in it, even if it meant waking up at two a.m. most nights with a throbbing pussy and wet panties, leading to a couple of sessions with her trusty vibrator buzzing away at her clit (she was always too afraid to put it all the way in. They said in magazines even vibrators could hurt if she were a virgin). After an orgasm or two, she'd nod off for a few more z's before she started her day at the college again.

But tonight, it was a different story.

Tonight, there was 0 possibility of orgasms, just 100% moist underpants.

At 9:45 am, Misaki Ayuzawa was lying on her bed, wide awake, her blankets thrown off of her bed as she tried to get comfortable on her wonderfully soft twin mattress she'd splurged on. Sweat beaded her forehead as she tightly forced her eyes shut, desperately trying to sleep though it skillfully eluded her. Sleep was a farcry to her at this moment, not as a pair of steely green eyes bore into her brain, refusing to let her get her rest. As the memory of Usui Takumi's hot, knowing gaze branded into her soul, all Misaki could do was rub herself into the pillow wedged tightly between her creamy legs. She tried to get as much satisfaction from the friction between the cottony layers of her pillow and her throbbing wetness that seemed to grow even wetter at every passing second.

Misaki wanted an orgasm. She wanted it bad.

Her last orgasm, the one she gave herself up in the empty classroom on the fourth floor of the Economics Building, was... just a tad bit more satisfactory than usual because of the gaze of her object of affection locked on her as her hands were in her pants. After the initial worry that Usui had seen her masturbating, Misaki dismissed the smirk she'd seen in his tiny features from four floors down as completely unrelated to her eroticism and attributed it to the fact that Misaki was caught gazing at him from four floors up. Logically, there was no way in hell Usui Takumi couldve seen Misaki's hand down her pants from tens of feet below!

So she had nonchalantly dropped his gaze and left the building through a different exit, and passed through the back gates of the campus as she walked on home.

Now, hours later, after eating a mackerel and rice for dinner, studying for a pop quiz in History, and readying herself for bed, Misaki Ayuzawa was damn wet.

Well, she'd been wet even after her orgasm in the classroom, but now she was... gushing. Horny as fuck.

And now when she needed it most, her vibrator ran out of electrons and needed replacement batteries. And she happened to have 0 spare Double-As in her nightstand drawer.

At 10:53 PM, Misaki still couldnt sleep. Rubbing her eyes with the heel of her hands, she sat up and took a deep breath.

She needed batteries.

She jumped off her bed, changed out of her nighties into a patterned Maxi dress, grabbed a thin white cardigan out of her closet and headed for the door of her 1LDK. Locking the door behind her, she stepped out into the halls of the 2-story apartment complex. Quietly, making sure not to disturb her neighbors, she leaves the building and heads for the convenience store the next block over, clutching her wallet and keys close to her chest.

Inside the store, the teenage boy behind the counter greets her with a cheery "Good Evening!" and she replies with a nod and a smile. She heads for the racks she knew held the batteries. She reaches for the closest 4-pack of double A batteries-

"Hi." A deep baritone greets from behind her.

Misaki's hand stops mid-reach. Her shoulders jerk in surprise before her body freezes in place.

She knew that voice.

Taking a deep, shaky breath, Misaki slowly retrieves her hand and lets it fall to her side. She tells her shoulders to relax. Butterflies start to fill her stomach and warm her up from the inside out.

"You dropped something in the street. I think its a note of some sort." The voice says.

Misaki forcrs her body to move as she ever so slowly spins on her heel.

And behold, in front of her, holding out a folded pink sheet of paper, is the man of her dreams.

Usui. Her brain registers the green-eyed, toussled-haired, smirking-faced fantasy standing in front of her.

As soon as her eyes meets his, Misaki spirals into a panic-state, spurred by the glint of recognition in his eyes. His brows rise in his forehed in shock as he registers her identity.

"Misaki Ayuzawa." He says as his perpetual smirk slowly transforms into a cocky close-lipped smile.

Misaki does a double-take. He knew her name?

As if reading her mind, he says, "Youre a bit famous, so yeah I know who you are." He grins.

And his grin does things to her stomach that made her grow even warmer and sent waves of something indescribable to the area between her legs. Misaki felt a drop of wetness escape the confines of her barely-there black thong (she splurged on pretty underwear, an addiction she picked up during her freshman year in college) and slide downwards to stop on her left thigh. Misaki visible shivers, and Usui's eyes seem to grow dark.

What?

He clears his throat with a single, gentle rumble of his throat. The farkness in his gaze disappears, and its mischief in his eyes once again. "It's late." He says matter of factly as he hands her the piece of paper.

It was her grocery list for the week. Misaki had to scan her head if she'd put anything embarassing in it, afraid that he had read through it... but she couldnt remember anything she'd written in it, let alone what she had for dinner that night, what wuth him so close that she could smell him-musk, heat, and all-man.

Misaki accepts the paper, grabbing it by the very edge so as to avoid coming in contact with him. ' _He smells so good. Smells so delicious...'_ "Im getting batteries for my--" She trails off, almost telling the truth. _'For my Vibrator'_. "For my clock."

"Your clock?" He smirks and lifts and eyebrow, as if he KNEW what the batteries were REALLY for.

"My.. uhh..." She clears her throat as she feels a blush spreading across her cheeks. Her ears heat and boy, was she thankful that she didn't tie her hair up, afraid that he would see her embarrassment... as if her cheeks didn't do a good enough job doing so. "My alarm clock."

"Alarm clock huh." Usui walks toward her with slow, measured steps, smirking teasingly. Misaki, embarassed and turning red as a beet, takes a step back with each step forward he takes.

Misaki bumps into the rack behind her, and Usui takes a step forward to become toe-to-toe with her. Misaki takes her gaze away from his to look at the floor, where her sandaled feet were lined up with his sneakered ones.

She feels him move as he raises his hand and reaches out toward her.

Misaki braces herself for the hot touch of his slender and pale hand that was reaching out...

And he grabs a pack of double-A batteries off the rack.

"It fits your image... You know, alarm clocks instead of an alarm app on your smart phone." He smirks as he waves the batteries under her nose.

Misaki feels her cheeks heat up even more and her ears tingle with embarassment. With shaky fingers, she takes the pack from him and takes steps away from him. "T-thanks."

Before he could say anything else, Misaki rushes off to the counter and pays for her purchase. Without looking back, she runs back to her apartment.

Behind closed doors, she holds her keys in one hand, and her wallet, the pink sheet of paper, and the paper bag of batteries in the other.

She drops everything except the paper folded neatly to the floor as she suddenly remembers what was in her grocery list.

She unfolds the sheet. Written were her usuals _. Apples, detergent, green onions, tissues, deodorant, toothpaste,_ _and others._ All the items listed in the paper were ticked of with a bright pink highlighter ink. All except one, which she had forgotten to grab from one of the racks near the counters in the supermarket.

 _'Batteries for your Vibe'_


	3. Chapter 3 Coffee

A/N: Okay hello everyone! hahaha Okay so you all know this is lemon. I do just want to clarify... that from this point onward, I am gonna tone it down a notch or two! I think Ive gone iverboard with my first two chapters (Oh my God, overboard doesnt evenbegin to describe it), and FFnet is not for MA stories (sorry), so yeah, let's get this story back on the M-rated track! *wink*

Do leave a review my babies! 3

Chapter 3

She was frustrated. In every way possible.

Misaki Ayuzawa hates frustration. It makes your brain itch terribly, an itch you cant scratch. It makes the heart squeeze, a squeezing that can hurt real bad. And in another way, it makes other parts of a woman throb... throb real hard.

After last night's embarassing feat, what with Usui Takumi probably knowing that the batteries she was out to buy in the convenience store were actually for something more useful to Misaku than an alarm clock, Misaki became unable to satisfy herself. Sure, she was wet and really hirny, but whenever she tried to do something about the itch, the embarassment would come rushing at her, making her unable to orgasm.

So Misaki stayed awake the whole damn night.

And boy, was she tired. And frustrated. And snarky. And just plain mean

Step away people, because Misaki Ayuzawa WILL bite your head off if any of you come within 3 ft of her!

Misaki Ayuzawa with no sleep is just plain mean.

Armed with a to-go cup of coffee (ugh. She also hated coffee) and not much of anything else (she had only 2 classes for today, none of which needed a textbook so she only had a small purse with her), she strides into her first class of her day: History.

She plops herself on an empty seat, barely blinking when her purse falls off her shoulder and lands on the floor near her feet. She proceeds to take a sip from her cup, and grimaces.

What tasted worse than coffee? To Misaki Ayuzawa, it was hot, black coffee.

You know, no sugar, no cream,just plain coffee. Hot coffee. Eugh. But Misaki was desperate, barely functioning, needed caffeine help and there was no other kind of coffee available in that god-forsaken convenience store one block from her apartment.

Misaki tried another sip, and grimaced at the bitter, cheap taste. "No more of this shit." She stands to throw her coffee in the trash bin near the door and rsturns promptly to her seat. It was still 7:48, 12 minites before her class begun, but Misaki's eyelids were getting heavy. She couldnt afford to sleep or lose focus during class. They had abpop quiz today.

Misaki decides to close her eyes for a few minutes. She needed to, otherwise, she'd pass out during class.

For a minite or tao Misaki feels herself drifting off to dreamland...

"Kyaaaa~" A loud squeal bursts through the room from the outside, and Misaki wakes with astart, almost falling off of her chair. "Shit." She mutters as she tried to gather her wits. _What was that all about?_ Misaki shrugs and rightens herself on the chair as people seem to be making afuss by the classroom door. She pushes the loud voices of the students around her out of her head by sheer will, her mind-voice belting out lyrics to her favorite lullaby- _Hello_ by Adele.

She plants her elbow on the arm og her chair, her head lowering to her hand so her thumb could reach her temple. She tries to rub the sleep out of system using circular movements of her thumb. With her eyes closed, she tries to fovus on the sensation of her thumb on her temple, but after only a second, she feels her rubbing slow down and her thumb's force weaken.

A hand finds itself on the top of her head, large and warm. She tried to think if it was her hand, but when she feels one of her hands still on her temple and the other on her lap, she cracks on eye open to see whose hand it was that was starting to rub soothing circkes on the top of her head.

Her curious one-eyed gaze was met by a pair of amused green ones.

Her mind-voice stops singing and instead gives out a half-groan-half-sigh sound at the sight of her crush. But Misaki herself was havung trouble diing anything besides open or close her eyes, let alone give a reaction to the presence of Usui Takumi.

"You look like you didnt get any sleep." He says.

 _I didnt._ Misaki thinks, but instead of speaking, she closes her opened eye again and lets herself be soothed by his magical hands weaving through her hair and massaging the top of her head.

"I have coffee. Blended White Choco Mocha for you." He says. His hand on her head disappears and Misaki barely supresses her groan of disappointment. She hears him place something on her armchair, but what, she had no interest in finding out.

Her only interest as of the moment is sleep...and maybe Usui's hand on her head.

She hears a deep, throaty chuckle that sounded far away as her mind drifts again toward sleep...

She hears shuffling beside her as Usui sits on the empty chair beside hers.

Usui sets his takeout cup of half-and-half on his chair's armrest and reaches for Misaki's plastic cup. He unwraps a straw, pokes it through the hole in the lid of Misaki's cup, and stretches the cup towards Misaki, placing the tip of the straw on her lower lip.

She sighs before opening her mouth slightly and wrapping her plump pink lips aroundthe black straw. She takes a deep breath through her nose before sucking on the straw, her eyes still closed as she operates in a half-asleep state.

And the whole scene just gave Usui Takumi a bad case of wood down...there.

"Shit." He mutters as he forces himself to focus on other thoughts rather than on Misaki sucking blended coffee through a straw.

He ignores all the eyes and ears on them, only taking his eyes off the half-asleep-while-drinking-coffee to glare at anyone who dared to make a sound.

Misaki releases the straw from her mouth, licks her lips slowly, and opens her beautiful eyes just as her History Professor enters the room.

She blinks as she takes in her surroundings. Her classmates suround her, looking at her as if she'd grown a second head. The women, in particular, where shooting lasers from theur eyes at her. What the hell did she do to them?

"You awake baby?"

Holy shit, baby what now?

She looks to her left at Usui Takumi, who sat with a satisfied curl to his lips on the seat beside her, a cup of blended Starbucks in his grip.

"Sorry, what now?" She manages to say, her brain still foggy from sleep but proportionally more awake than a few minutes ago.

"I gave you coffee. You immeduately had a go at it like a baby breastfeeding." Usui nods at the cup of coffee in his hand. "You wrapped your sexy lips around the straw as soon as I placed it on here." Using his free had, he reaches out toward her and taps her lower lip.

Misaki blushes at his touch. He smirks as he rakes his hand back.

And she realizes that her classmates were still gathered around them, with surprise, awe or anger on their faces.

The professor in the frint of the class clears his throat. Her classmates snap back into attention as they find their seats, some of the girls with their glares still on her as they moved down the aisles.

To Misaki's surprise, Usui doesnt move from the seat beside her.

"Arent you gonna leave?" She asks him in a whisper-voice.

"Why should I?" Usui leans over his armchair and sets the Starbucks glass with a straw on her armchair. "Drink." He brushes his shoulder on her shoulder as he settles back down in his seat. Misaki blushes even harder,and it takes her a second before she speaks again.

"Class is starting."

"So?"

"You have to go."

"Why?"

"Youre not in this class!"

"Im not?" Usui tilts his head to the side in mock confusion, amusement painted on his handsome face.

... wait, no... Isnt he? "Arent you? Not in this class, I mean?" Misaki whispers nervously.

"Im not? But as I remeber, Ive been sitting at the very back by the door for the past weeks and have been staring at the back of your head for the most of that time." Usui cocks his thumb to the back, but Misaki doesn't turn to look at where he pointed. She was to focused on the movement of his lips as he talked... "So yeah, I do think Im in this class, Misaki-chan."

...Misaki what now?

"Why are you talking to me casually?!" Misaki gasps.

"Oh. Its cuz youre my girlfriend, apparrently."

What the ever loving fuck?

Misaki's heart starts to gallop like a horse in a race, the rush causing her to wake up fully and rendering her in a breathless state.

His girl-what now?

The professor clears his throat again and speaks. "Okay everyone. Get a sheet of paper and..."

Misaki puts off asking the blonde-haired dream more questions and focuses on the matter at hand--history pop quiz.

-End-

Two chapters in a night! Im pumped and insoired right now, so I hope this makes up for the time you guys waited for for the next chapter lol.

Look forward for more chappies!! :) Yay!!

Thank you and leave a review!!


	4. Chapter 4 Yes

Chapter 4

Misaki had always loved going to school. School was the only place in the world where she felt like she could predict everything. The place gave her the impression of having her life under control.

Right now, school gave her strong feelings of hate and anxiety. She felt like she was spiraling out of control, like her life was spinning out of proportion.

She felt out of this world.

At the moment, she hated nothing more than she hated school.

"You look unwell." Usui Takumi tells her as he walked with her down the staircase. They had just finished Economics with Maria, who had looked at them with a smug look in her eye and a knowing smile the entirety of the class.

Misaki opted not to respond to him and decided to hurry down the tiled steps. Good thing she wore sneakers today, minimizing the probability of her slipping and hitting her head on the floor as she all but ran down the steps.

Usui Takumi trailed behind her. Ever since the coffee incident in History class, Misaki had this odd sensation in her chest that felt akin to fear. After Usui's declaration of Misaki being his so-called girlfriend, there wasnt ever an opportunity for her to ask him about what the fuck was going on, since they had different classes for most of the day. Economics class was a bitch, with him sitting a few rows ahead and constantly looking over his shoulder at her with a smirk which frustrated the hell out of her. Misaki wasnt ever given the opportunity to talk to him. She thought she could finally talk to him after class, but for some fucking reason, when Maria dismissed the class, not one person got up to leave the room.

Every single person enrolled in the class stayed seated even after Maria left the room, heads turning as they planted their gazes on people who seemed to be the campus' hot topic-- Misaki Ayuzawa and Usui Takumi.

All attention was on them, and it made Misaki feel like an elephant in the zoo. And what's worse was that Usui moved to half-sit half-lean on her armchair, his bag slung over his shoulder, looking down at ger with an eyebrow raised and a smirk on his godly handsome face.

"Wanna go?" He had asked her, and she nodded her agreement, slinging her bag over her shoulder and walking out of the classroom with Usui in tow.

To her absolute mortification, their classmates ALSO got up and followed them out of the room.

Which was the reason why Misaki was hurrying down the stairs, trying to outrun a mob of curious onlookers.

"Slow down, Misa-chan." Usui says behind her with a laugh in his voice.

"Holy shit, why are they following us?!" Misaki asks, more to herself than to the blonde god behind her.

"Im famous, youre famous, together we make the celebrity couple of T University that everyone's curious about." Usui tells her.

"Shit what the fuck is going on Usui?!" She says as she reaches the second floor landing, and begins to take the first step toward the first floor and to the exit, when she is sudddenly jerked back by her arm and dragged hurriedly down the 2nd floor hallway toward an empty classroom.

"What the fuck Usui--"

He clamps a hand over her mouth as he pushes her into the room. Taking his hand from her arm, he quietly slides the door closed and clicks the lock behind him, as he stands close to Misaki with a hand over her mouth, his eyes glinting in mischief.

"Shhh." He whispers, moving his hand from the door knob to Misaki's shoulder, planting his fingers on her. He slowly starts to pull her close to him, and Misaki, with all logic and rationality having left her the moment Usui touched her, lets him get close.

With slow, measured movements, Usui slides the hand on her shoulder down her left arm and across her back to land on her hip. Misaki shivers at the warmth of his fingertips that seeped through her cotton dress. They stay close as they listen for their pursuers.

Voices from the outside flow into the room. _"Where did they go?" "Are they really going out?" "Check the classrooms maybe theyre hiding!" "Is Usui really taken now?" "Did you guys check the bathrooms?" "I lost my chance with Misaki!"_

A knock on the door makes Misaki jerk in suprise. Usui's hand over her mouth keeps the squeal from coming out. The person on the other side keeps on knocking. Misaki looks up at Usui in worry, but he only looks back at her with a raised eyebrow.

 _"This door's locked. Maybe they're in here!"_

 _"Oh that's an unused classroom. Its supposed to be locked."_

For a few more minutes, footsteps and whispers can be heard from the hallway outside, and Misaki and Usui stay close to each other, her quietly breathing through his hand, and him looking down at her with an unreadable emotion in his eyes.

As the room begins to darken with the waning sunset from the outside, the economics building begins to fall into a quiet as their pursuers begin to give up and leave them alone in the building.

As the last of the whispers fade away, Misaki pushes away from Usui (albeit hesitantly) and takes a couple steps back away from him.

"Shit what the fuck was that?!" She whispers exasperatedly.

Usui only chuckles.

Misaki shoots him a glare. "Why the fuck where they chasing us, Usui?"

"Like I said, celebrity couple." Usui shrugs.

"What the fuck! We are not even a couple!"

"Are you sure? I mean everyone's saying it."

"What would make them think that?!"

"Hmmmm... I think it would be my statement this morning announcing that you are my girlfriend."

Misaki's eyes widen and she looks at him increduously. "What the fuck Usui?!"

He takes a step towards her, making her take a step back. "Hello, girlfriend." He winks as he takes another step forward and she takes another step back.

"Wha-wha-what?" Misaki stutters, a blush heating up her cheeks. He begins to stalk towards her like a lion, and she moves away from him like a prey from its predator. His face morphs from a look of mischief to a look of hunger, causing warm liquid to gather in her stomach and sliding down her gut to her pussy, wetting her panties.

"Go out with me, Ayuzawa Misaki." He says with a feral edge to his green eyes, which were trained on her.

"What?" Misaki breathes through her lips, making his eyes drop to her mouth. He sharply takes a shuddering breath, and suddenly reaches out a hand to Misaki, wrapping his fingers around her elbow and pulling her close to him.

"Say yes." He breathes as he wraps an arm around her waist, and using his free hand to lift her chin, making her look at him straight in the eye. "Be mine, Misa-chan." He lowers his head so their lips come close, his hot breath on her lips, his smell invading her senses. Her nipples pebble in the confines of her clothes at the feel of his body flush against hers. At her stomach, she could feel IT.

His hardening cock pushed against her body, large, warm and pulsating.

She whimpers.

"God, the things i want to do to you." He whispers, his words so close to Misa's mouth she could taste them. He bucks his hip against her, and a moan slips out of her. His eyes were dark and hooded with desire as he looked deep into hers. "Say yes."

She felt her heart beat loudly against her chest, loud enough for her to hear. Could he hear it too?

Without thinking, Misaki lifts her hand to slowly to touch his muscular arm. The look in his eyes made her heart flutter and her pussy throb in aching need. She suddenly had the urge to touch him, and with a burst of confidence, she slides her hand up his arm slowly, teasingly, to his shoulder and down to his chest, where she felt the loud beating of his heart underneath her fingertips.

He groans and drops his head on her shoulder. "You... you're not making it easy to hold back with your touching, Misaki." He buries his head on the crook of her neck, wrapping both of his arms around her as he takes in a deep breath. "Oh, shit baby. You smell so good."

"What do you mean by holding back?" Misaki plants both of her hands on his broad shoulders. His muscles flex beneath her touch.

"I want to do things to you babe. I want to kiss you, hold you, taste you, feel you... Shit, I want to fuck you." Usui drags his hands down her back to stop on her hips just above her ass. He tightens his hold around her, pushing his hard erection against her stimach. Misaki shivers as she feels herself become even wetter. "You make me so hard, with your pretty eyes and your sweet sweet laugh and your rare smiles... Fuck, Ive watched you for so long, hoping that one day, you'd finally look my way and want me like I want you... I thought I just wanted to fuck you and fuck you so hard, but when you got hit on by that drunk old man, I felt the need to protect you, and I started to want you in my life, rather than on my bed. That's why Im asking, baby girl. Im asking you to be my girlfriend first just so you know that I want more from you than just your sweet ass."

Was this a dream?

because it sure did feel like Misaki was in a dream.

"Please say yes, baby."

"Is this a confession?"

"Yes."

"Me as a girlfriend? Your girlfriend?"

"Yes. Please." His voice had a hint of desperation in them, and Misaki's heart breaks a little. Did he really like her that much, to the point that he sounded like a sad puppy begging for love?

"But you dont get girlfriends..." Misaki whispers. It was true. Usui has never had any girlfriend. He wasnt the type to date, according to Maria. He was... a manwhore, a playboy, the type to wham and bam,and say 'Thank you, Maam'.

Usui lets her go and takes a step back, reaching out to cup Misaki's face with both hands. He looks her in the eye. "I didnt. I didnt want them. But then you walked into History class with a confident strut that screamed how you had no idea how pretty you are, but still youre comfortable in your own skin no matter what. I was attracted to you from day 1, but youre a good girl, and Maria said I had to stay away from you. I thought I was okay with just watching you from afar... I tried, but then there you were, walking around my neighborhood late at night, almost getting molested by a drunk old man, and then suddenly, I wanted to be that guy who takes you home late at night, who makes you smile, who will make you laugh, who'll wipe your tears when youre sad. Who'll be youre number one fan. So I approached, got rid of the old man, but you left before I could even introduce my self. And youve been avoiding me since."

What the shit.

Is this shit real?!

"Are you, by any chance, messing with me right now?"

Darkness had fallen in the room, and light only came from the lights outside the building that bled into the room through the windows.

But Misaki could see his face clearly. The crooked eyebrows, the desperate wrinkles around his eyes, the truth in their depths.

"Youre not messing with me." Misaki said before he could talk again. "And Im not dreaming." She says even as she pinched her thing with her fingers.

He shakes his head. His hands on her face were rough but gentle, and his thumbs start to rub circles on her cheeks. "Youre so beautiful, you know that?"

Misaki reaches up and wraps her fingers around his wrists. She pulls his hands away from her cheeks and brings them near he mouth. She places a kiss on each hand, her eyes fluttering closed as she felt his warmth on her lips.

"I dont know if Im beautiful or not. But... Yes. Yes, I'm yours."


	5. Chapter 5 Shy

Chapter 5

"Yes. Yes, I'll be yours." Misaki breathes. She looks up into her now-lover's eyes, and sees something she never did expect to see in them-joy.

Pure joy.

And ever so slowly, even in the dark of the room, Misaki sees his lips start to curl upward in the most beautiful smile she'd probably ever see in this world.

Usui is smiling.

It takes Misaki a momet to process. Not smirking, nor chuckling, or what. Just a smile, a small one, but big enough to be called just that--a smile. His eyes crinkle at the edges, and Misaki melts at the sight of the slight crow's feet wrinkling the skin.

"You're smiling." The words slip out before Misaki could filter them.

Usui's smile falters for a second as his face morphs into a look of surprise, just for a moment, before the smile returns, this time even bigger. He grins widely, his usually all-man charm transforming into boyishly good looks.

Huh. It seems like under all that man and flirt is a boy.

"Why are you smiling?" Usui asks.

"Because your smile is making me smile." Misaki responds, slightly lowering her head as she giggles.

Without warning, his big, strong hands grab her by the shoulder, making her jerk her head up to meet his gaze.

"Shit I love that sound." He says with a sigh.

"What?" Misaki asks, still grinning. Despite her seemingly calm exterior, inside, she is all melted and gooey and soft for this man, who not only gripped her body, but had a strong hold on her heart.

The fuck she is cheesy.

"Your giggling." He says. He pulls her close by wrapping his arms around her, caging her in. He looks down at her, his eyes soft and sweet on her. "I love your giggles."

With his eyes trained on her, Misaki feels the shivers come on. With his heat surrounding her, Misaki suddenly felt warm and hot, wanting to fan herself. She loses her smile as she swallows.

He said the L-word. Misaki suddenly feels all fluffy inside, practically becoming a pile of putty in his arms.

"O-okay." She stutters, her face heating up, more because of the L-word rather than his sweet compliment.

As if he knew the direction of her thoughts, he raises an eyebrow and the teasing smirk returns to his handsome face.

"What?" Misaki asks, still blushing furiously.

"You look like youre waiting for me to say something."

"Wha...whuuuut???" Misaki says, her voice rising up a pitch, much to her embarassment. Boy, could she be any more obvious.

Usui chuckles.

HE. FUCKING. CHUCKLES.

If Misaki was putty before, now she was just liquid.

"It's late. Let me take you home." He says with a wink.

Misaki tries her best to hide her disappointed.

Is she disappointed that he didnt actually say the 3 words that she realized she wanted to her? Yes. But it wasnt like he could read her mind. He could have been pertaining to anything as he mentioned her look of expactation... such as the fact that HE WASNT TRYING TO GET ANY FURTHER.

What. The. Actual. Fuck.

Just a while ago, he all but dry humped her as they stood hugging in thecenter of this old classroom. He said all that shit about holding back, and longing, and she was sure there was a mention of fucking.

Damn. Where were her thoughts going with this?

She manages to compose herself with a silent inhale-exhale session as he took a couple of steps away from her.

"I would really love to do whatever it is youre thinking of doing right now, but sadly, Maria could burst in at any minute. I asked her to help our 'escape' and to give us a bit of privacy." Usui takes the time to pick up their fallen bookbags from the floor.

Okay, so when did thos bags even fall?

And what??? How does he know what she was thinking?

"Im just guessing. Youre an open book, Misaki. Like really open. It isnt really that hard to guess whatever it is youre thinking... though I do believe its only me who can read you. Ive been hearing guys say they like you because of youre quotequote, Mystery." He shakes his head as if wjathe said was a ridiculous thought and slings one bag over each shoulder.

"I can carry my own bag." Misaki tries reaching for her purse, but he moves out of her reach, walking toward the locked door. He pauses halfway to the door, shuffling around as he...

...adjusts himself?

"Misaki, i can practically hear you thinking. Yes, i am adjusting my oants, they are a bit tight, and no, its not easy to get it down once its up."

Misaki almost gasps in surprise and humiliation at his accurate mind-reading.

He wasnt even looking at her.

"I read you so well, I figured out what you were doing the other day by the window with just one look." Usui reaches the door and unlocks it, opening it and stepping aside as he waves his hand in front of him with a flourish and a small bow. "After you." He winks.

The other day? Window?

 **"Holy fuck."** Misaki bites out. Her face heats and her lips start to tremble.

She was embarrased.

"Come on, Misa-chan, let's leave before Maria comes and finds us and wont let us leave, with her questions and her chattiness." He smirks.

She all but runs out of the room to the hallway to the staircase, faintly hearing the sound of the door lock behind Usui and his footsteps that traced the ones she left behind.

"Why are you embarrased? Babe, we're past the point of shyness arent we?" He says as he catches up to her.

"Well, because..." Misaki felt her cheeks heat and pulse with embarrasment. How can she explain it to him?

"Okay, so maybe we arent really past that point, but we will see and touch and feel everything in the future, I hope soon, so I hope you'd be comfortable around me... enough that you can talk to me about touching yourself and your vibe." They reach the first floor and as they exit the building, a familiar figure stood by the glass doors. Misaki's heated response is cut off as a small being runs up to them.

"Congratulations!" Greets their economics instructor, Maria. They both skid to a halt, Misaki awkward under the perusal of the small blonde (she wonders if she heard what Usui said. She felt honestly mortified), and Usui casually slipping one hand inside his pocket and the other finding itself on the small of Misaki's back. "Wow, I didnt want this to happen at first, but this boy here practically begged for my help, and now here we are." Maria emphasizes the last three words, a grin forming on her face as she finishes her sentence. She gestures toward Usui's hand in Misaki's back, and with a wink, she says, "You two together, and me, very happy for you."

"Thanks." Usui gives her a wink, and Maria rolls her eyes.

"Now I have a question--"

"Sorry, gotta go. Next time." Usui grabs Maria and plants a kiss on her temple with a loud smack before heading towards the gates with Misaki in tow.

He just kissed her. Maria. He just kissed Maria.

What?

Like he heard her think, he looks over his shoulder at her. Instead of responding to whatever thought it was that he saw written all over her face, he opts to give her a sly smirk and a shrug. Grabbing her by the wrist, he leads her out of their lamp-lit campus to the darkened streets outside, his body headed toward the direction of her neighborhood.

He kissed her...

What?

(End)

A/N: This chapter is short, just a sort-of filler chapter. Lolz as time passes by, the longer this story becomes HAHAHA

Anyw, look forward to the next chapter! leave a review baby!


	6. Chapter 6 Affection

Chapter 6

Misaki Ayuzawa used to hate public displays of affection. Well, she hated it when she saw other people doing it.

But in the past 2 weeks since she and Usui officially became a couple, she didn't feel any repulsion towards public displays of affection, especially if they were the ones doing the displaying. Sadly, Usui hasn't done anything of the sort, spare for the times when he took her bookbag and carried it for her, or when he held her hand as they walked. Two weeks, and the most affectionate Usui had been to her since the classroom was the time when he brushed off her hair away from her eyes.

Being honest with herself, Misaki didn't hate PDA anymore. What's more was that she actually CRAVED for it. She wanted Usui to touch her, whether they were in public or not. (But the two of them haven't been anywhere considered private together yet...) Moreover, she wanted to touch Usui.

Touch him a whole fucking lol

"Misaki, ready to go?" Usui asks as he stands from his seat beside her and throws his bag over hus back. Their economics instructor wave goodbye from the front of the classroom, and people exit the room one by one. Not one person left the room without an incredulous look toward Usui and Misaki. Apparently, the people around them still can't quite wrap their heads around the fact that Usui and Misaki are dating.

Misaki couldn't blame any of them. She herself still cant believe the fact, either.

"Wait a sec." Misaki finishes the sentence she was writing in her notebook, then she double checks whether the illustrations she wrote down matched the ones on the board in front. Satisfied, Misaki stuffs the notebook in her bag and gets up from her seat. Usui grabs the bag from her and slings it over his shoulder.

"Thanks." Misaki mutters and they leave the room.

"Wanna go somewhere fun today?" Usui asks as they walk the hallways to the staircase.

"Where exactly?" Misaki raises a brow at him. Yes, her heart did skip a beat when he said 'fun', and yes, she did have a specific place in mind to go to have fun, but no, she is never going to suggest that they go to her apartment and continue where they left off two weeks ago in the classroom.

He glances down at her and smirks. "I think you have somewhere you want to go... things you wanna do... dont you?" He winks.

Misaki flushes scarlet at his words. The bastard knew exactly what she was thinking, probably had an idea how much of a horny little pig she's been for the past two weeks. "Shut up, ass hole." She mutters as she speeds up her walk to to be ahead of him. Not only has she been horny, but she's also been extra grumpy. She's constantly had a serious case of wet panties wherever she went, and the fact that she always had to change them got on her nerves. Worst thing was that she couldn't take matters into her own hands. Even just the thought of having to get off by herself made her feel a sense of guilt, made her feel like a cheating whore somehow, which was ridiculous, since one can't cheat on her boyfriend with her own vibrator... can she?

She hears him chuckle from behind her. Misaki had no idea what went on in her boyfriend's head, but she was sure of one thing: he enjoyed her misery.

Misaki hurries off to the parking lot. She walks past everyone, careful not to bump into anyone as she plowed ahead of her boyfriend. She didn't look back once, afraid that he's read everything she couldnt say if she showed him her face. She goes to stand by the passenger-side door of Usui's black convertible, keeping her face down as she waited for him to keep up. She tries the handle, but it's still locked.

Usui walks behind her, then cages her in his arms, planting his hands on the roof of the car. "Are you mad?" He whispers in her ear. He plants his chin on the crook of her neck, his warm breath tickling the exposed skin on Misaki's shoulder.

Misaki visibly shivers at the sound of his voice and at the warmth of his breath. Well, now, she's even wetter. This hot asshole has got to stop being so damn sexy. "Why would I be?" Misaki managed to reply in a low voice. The tips of her fingers tingled with an ache to reach up and burrow into the silk of his hair, to pull him closer to her...

He chuckles, and Misaki feels the vibrations from his body on her back. Misaki releases a breathy sigh, her eyes fluttering closed. "You're tempting me, Misaki..." He buries his nose in her hair and breathes her in. "You smell so good..."

Yeah, plus points to Misaki for remembering to wash her hair today.

Misaki's breathing quickens and under her bra, her nipples start to ache and harden. Usui takes his right hand from the car and snakes his arm around her waist, pulling her body flush against his.

 _Well, hello to his little soldier boy, all high and alert... But its not exactly little..._ Misaki grinds her ass against his hard-on and they both give out a low moan. She moves a little bit to the side so that the buldge in his pants becomes flush against the crack of her ass. She circles her hips, and he thrusts forward once, making her mewl in pleasure. Misaki starts to reach back to grab his ass to pull him even closer... Then his hand around her waist moves to grab her wrist, stopping her in her tracks."Well, shit..." Usui breathes out. "As much as I'd love to ravish you right now, we have an audience, love." He gives a small laugh as moves away from Misaki to fish his key fob from his pocket. He unlocks the car, opening the passenger-side door for Misaki. She clears her throat, glances around for a moment, and gracefully slides into the car, paying no heed to the people milling around closeby watching them, and Usui checks if she is properly seated before he closes the door. Usui rounds the car and slides in to the driver's seat. They buckled their seatblets, and Usui starts uo the engine.

As Usui backs out of the parking spot, Misaki burries her face in her hands, grateful for the tinted windows that hid her shame from the world. Yes, she felt a slight bit embarassed that she had almost given everyone in the campus live porn, but her shame stemmed more from the fact that she was actually thrilled and sort-of happy at what they'd done... she liked whatever it was that they just did...

"Takumi..." Misaki peeks at him through the gaps between her fingers.

Usui shoulder tenses as he drove out of the parking lot. He blinks a couple of times, and pink starts to color his cheeks. He stretches his fingers on the steering wheel.

"Takumi..." Misaki repeats. This was the very first time she called him by his name. Misaki was actually waiting for the perfect opportunity to do it, since most of the time she felt too shy to do so. Plus, she knew it would make him go crazy whem she did... It was basically her hidden weapon against the teasing idiot.

"Yes, Misa-chan." Usui responds without looking at her.

Misaki feels a grin come up. Look at this idiot, he's all flustered!

Feeling a boost of confidence from her little victory, she reaches down and places a hand on his thigh.

Usui jerks in his seat.

With a deep breath, Misaki unleashes her second weapon.

"I'm wet."

Usui sucks a breath in harshly, keeping his eyes glued to the road. He doesn't speak.

Misaki flexes her fingers on his thigh, then ever so slowly, she traces a path upward, watching the side-profile of his face intently. Usui's jaw was hard and his lips were set in a line. His eyes looked straight ahead, his brows furrowed.

When Misaki came close to his crotch, Usui gave her a side-eye, and her hand stops in its tracks.

"Im driving. Take your hand away." Usui growls, and Misaki takes her hand back quickly, as though she was burned. He turns his attention back on the road. Misaki slumps in her seat, suddenly distraught.

Did he just growl at her?

Was he mad?

Minutes tick by as Usui continued to drive in silence. Finally, he pulls up in front of her apartment building. He keeps the engine running as he goes out, rounds the front, and opens her door for her. Misaki looks up at him, and she sees that he's looking at something over the car-- and not at her.

The fuck is happening?

"I cnt pick you up tomorrow morning. See you in class, okay?" He says as she gathers her stuff, unbuckles her seat belt, and gets off. As soon as he was able to shut the door behind her, he runs back to his side and gets in the car, not bothering to give Misaki the usual kiss-goodbye-on-the-forehead. He didn't even spare her a glance.

As he drove away from her, all Misaki could think was:

 _What the fuck?_ #


	7. Chapter 7 Staircase

Chapter 7

For the second time in her life, Misaki Ayuzawa left her home with less than a couple of hours of sleep.

As was mentioned before, Misaki Ayuxawa hated lacking sleep. However, no matter how much she twisted and turned in her sheets, her thoughts kept her wide awake at 4 am this morning. She had only managed to get the much-needed shuteye at quarter to 5, and had to wake up at 6:30 so that she'd get to her 8 am class on time, since Usui wouldnt come to pick her up.

Misaki Ayuzawa walking into campus alone for the first time in two weeks was a sight to see, and everyone wanted in on it. The moment Misaki's sandaled foot fell across the threshold of the campus gates, everyone stopped what they were doing and turned their heads to watch her as she headed for class.

Now, Misaki, as is her nature, automatically decided to give 0 fucks about the staring. So she strolled along, looking calm and level headed as whispers and curious looks were directed at her.

What she did care about was the very thing that kept her awake all night long. (and it wasn't a good kind of staying up, at all. In fact, it was the worst way to keep oneself up.) She only cared about her boyfriend.

...at least, he was her boyfriend yesterday. Is he still that today? Misaki could only wonder, having no idea to what caused his unusual behavior yesterday.

At some point in the night, she tried to brush it off as nothing. Maybe he was really just busy. Maybe she was just looking too closely into it.

But Misaki just knew that something was wrong. In her heart, she just knew.

Usui Takumi wasn't the type to keep his mouth shut when his girlfriend all but threw herself at him. He was a perverted alien, but a sweet, kind, loving, gentle, and affectionate perverted alien.

And she trusted her heart, knew her feelings well enough to be confident when she says that SHE KNEW HIM, despite it being only two weeks since they begun. She knew he is a great man, a man who deserved all the love in the world. He was kind even when the world was cruel, sweet when it was bitter, loving when it was hateful, gentle when it was rough, and affectionate enough that he could love the entire world and it would just love him back easy.

He was nothing like her first impression of him: aloof, cold, and maybe a tad bit intimidating. He seemed that was since he was a shy, shy soul, his eyes constantly betraying his need for his love for the world to be returned. He was soft, caring and a whole lot more than he seemed on the surface.

...was it possible that, maybe, just maybe, Usui regretted ever asking her out?

Misaki shook her head, trying to dispel the thiught, and pushing her focus back to the staircase in front of her. She fished her phone from her back pocket, checking it for messages and calls. Upon seeing not even a single peep from Usui on her notifications, she let her hand drop limply on her sides. Her legs start to feel heavy, and she dragged a foot at a time up the staircase. Suddenly, Misaki didn't look calm nor level-headed anymore. When her back curved in a slump, everyone around her perked up with the confirmation: Usui Takumi and Misaki Ayuzawa were in a fight.

Girls started to buzz with glee. A fight already, two weeks in? _A recipe for breakup._ A sophomore girl whispered to her friend, their noses raised high in the air. They gave Misaki Ayuzawa a side-glance as the sad girl walked past them on the staircase.

Guys shuffled around as they looked for tissues and handkerchiefs,ready to become Misaki's _shoulder to cry on_. This was an opportunity to get past the walls around the ice queen, now that she was left vulnerable by the handsome green-eyed king.

Cellphones begin to ring as the news was sent by text, tweet, and chat from person to person. The entire college population lit up the internet, social media loud with posts about the "break-up". Voices whispered, smiles were delivered, grinning faces and joyous rejoicing began to surround Misaki, loud and defeaning and irritating.

Misaki stops on the landing between the third and fourth floor, her head bowed, her hands in her side.

Without warning, she falls to the ground in a squatting position, her bag landing on the cement with a loud 'thump'. Misaki raises her hands to her ears, gently covering them to shut out the voices. She plants her forehead on her knees, her hair curtaining over her features.

Someone taps on her shoulder. She relaxes her hold over her ears as the person asks, "You okay?"

Misaki's heart skips a beat. Of course he's the one who swoops in at a moment like this. It's one of the things she likes in him, how he can't walk away from a person in need.

"Go away, Usui." Misaki huffs. She doesnt move an inch, denying the need in her that made her want to look up at him just so she could drink his green-eyed coolness in.

She hears shuffling beside her, and when he talks, his voice sounded closer. "What are tou doing in a public place?" He must've squatted down beside her.

"I'm recharging... I didnt get enough sleep last night."

"I have coffee for you in the classroom."

"You do?" At this, Misaki shifts her head to the side toward the sound if his voice. She comes face to face with his ginning face. They stare at each other for a minute or two, Misaki's eyes filled with confusion and his are jolly and kind--like the usual. There wasn't any hint of the gloomy man from the car yesterday in the Usui in front of her.

"Yeah. Come on." He gets up to his feet, bringing her bag up with him, and reaches down to offer her a hand. She lets him pull her up. He leads her up the staircase to their classroom, holding tight to her hand.

 _They're still together._ One of their classmates tweet, with a picture of a smiling Usui holding hands with a blushing Misaki entering the classroom.

"I got you a blended one today, since it's hitter than usual." Usui takes her to her seat, and as soon as she was seated, he hands her the plastic cup. He takes a sip from his own cup, and sits doen on the seat beside hers.

Misaki takes a sip, and since she couldn't wait until the class was over, she asks, "Aren't you mad at me?"

"What?" Usui says with a smile.

"You seemed like you were mad yesterday." Misaki carefully states, her heart beating like mad. _What if he really is mad? I dont know what I would do if he was. What will I do?_ "I was mad." _I knew it. He was mad. He'll break up with me, and we'll be over before we even started. Shit what am I gonna do?!_ "But I'm not mad at you." He reaches out a hand and brushes her hair away from her face, tucking them behind her ear. "I was mad at myself, okay?" He sends a reassuring smile her way. "Let's talk later, okay?"

Misaki could only nod.


	8. Chapter 8 Fancy

A/N: Okay, at this point, Im just separating crucial events by cahpters instead of the line/bar things (because the phone app for FFN doesn't have that line/bar thing feature yet)

I apilogize for grammar errors and spelling errors because you know, my thumbs sometimes act up and go wrong. lol.

Enjoy!

Chapter 8

"So..." When Misaki woke up haggard this morning, with thoughts of her boyfriend who she believed was going to break up with her soon, the last thing she expected to happen to her was a date in a five-star restaurant downtown in a private, closed-off room with a stunning panoramic view of Tokyo.

That was exactly what was happening to Misaki at this moment.

It was 8:05 PM, roughly three hours after economics class, and here she was, dressed to the nines (good thing she received a little black dress from her high shool friend Sakura last Christmas and had a pair of beige pumps lying around at the back of her closet), sipping thousand-dollar wine, waiting for appetizers.

"This is fancy." She says as she takes a sip from her class, relishing the woody sweet undertones of the crimson liquid.

"So it is. I imagined you'd like fancy." Usui replies as he adjusted his cufflinks around his left wrist, looking amazingly handsome in a black suit, crisp pastel blue shirt, and deep ocean-blue tie.

As a matter of fact, Misaki does enjoy fancy. She didn't exactly grow up in a fancy household, just that her mom was a well-known food critique while her dad was a self-made businessman, and five-star restaurants, despite the snobs and the gossiping housewives, were more comfortable to her than sushi bars or buffets.

"Not that I like them, per se." Misaki shrugs. "Im just more comfortable, since I grew up in these kinds of establishments."

"Knowing you, though, restaurants and expensive food are the only things you like to spend on." Usui chuckles. "Youre not the type to flaunt wealth. You wear department store clothes and buy from the supermarket rather than some organic food shop. And you live in a walk-up rather than in the penthouse I heard your father bought for your high school graduation."

As usual, Usui Takumi wa spot-on. It was true that Misaki's father was rich. But ever since the divorce, where her father gave up on custody rights and instead insisted on a handsome child support check each month, Misaki vowed to never directly associate with the man again... she didn't want his money either. Not even a whole 2000 sq. foot space with panoramic city views on one side and a bedroom facing the east could get her father on her good side.

"I have no need for all that fanciness, although fine dining is a thing in my house... my mom and all." Misaki chuckles. "She'd flip if she heard that I minimized on food spending by buying from the supermarket and taking out from fastfood chains. Though I had to do it, so she would work less and have more time for herself instead of trying to keep up withmy expenses and all. The penthouse on the otherhand, though its free, I'd rather not take anything more from dad. He can give that gigantic place to my younger sister instead." She looks up at him through her lashes and gives a small, shy smile. "Thank you for taking me out."

He grins. "You're welcome. Unlike you, I have no problem spending my father's money. Especially if it means I get to see you in a short dress like that." He winks and chuckles. Misaki blushes, tugging the hem of her dress down, trying in vain to cover the rest of her thighs. The halter black dress was simple and elegant, covering her front well enough, but exposing a large expanse of her back (and showed a bit of side boob). It fit around the chest area to continue to flare halfway down her thigh.

Misaki smiles shyly. "Shut up. Everyone knows about how you make your own money." Usui was famous for his skills in predicting stock market ups and downs, and has been making more money than any other college student for the past 3 years.

"But I entered the market with his money, so technically, it's still all his."

"I don't get if youre extremely humble or just plain logical." Misaki says just as the waiter approaches with a tray in his hand. He serves the food, and the couple spend their three-course meal in silence, occassionally broken by a "How is it" and "It's good".

As they finish up the god-amazing chocolate lava cake, Misaki starts to feel agitated. She realizes how uncharacteristically silent her boyfriend is being at the moment, so unlike his usual self. Misaki wipes her mouth after swallowing her last spoonful of chocolate cake, then looks up at her boyfriend, who sat back on his seat after finishing his share a while before.

"A-are you sure everything's okay?" Misaki asks. Usui continues to smolder her with a piercibg gaze, making Misaki's nether regions tingle with anticipation. She pressed her thighs together discreetly, afraid that he'd once again flip out if he found out that she was turned on.

"I never said things were fine, Misaki." His eyes darken and his lips press into a tight line. He stares straight into Misaki's eyes, and holy shit, did this cold and seemingly-mad Usui tuen her on.

Her relationship could possibly be on thw line, and yet all Misaki could focus on was the wetness on the apex of her thighs.

Misaki could only look back at him with a frustrated look, her insides twisting at the mere thought that despite his sweet ministrations since the morninf, they could break uo at rhis moment.

Wait.

God no.

They could break up right now.

He's going to dump her.

That would explain the tension and the coldness eminating from him the entire dinner...

Oh no.

Shit no.

The realization hit her hard.

When she tries to focus on him again, all thoughts of anything sexual gone with the wind, she tries to check for signs. Any sign. Signs that would reassure her that YES, she was just being paranoid and NO, they weren't breaking up.

Tense shoulders... pointed toward no.

Furrowed brows... yeah, that's a no, too.

Clenched fists... definitely meant he was mad about something.

Hard, dark eyes... the emotion in them was something she couldn't read.

 _He's dumping me._ _We're over._ "Misaki..." Usui begins. Misaki holds her breath, straightens her spine, clenches her jaw and braces herself for what she was sure was to come.

"I can't do this anymore." Usui whispers.

And Misaki's world falls apart.


	9. Chapter 9 Deep

Chapter 9

Misaki Ayuzawa hated Usui Takumi at that very moment.

"I can't do this anymore." Usui says as he bows his head low, his fists tightening at his sides.

Misaki could only stare at him, her lips parted as she took one ragged breath after another.

"I'm just..." Usui gives a big, exasperated sigh, his eyes hutting closed at the horrible torrent of embarrassment and shame filling his system.

Misaki continued to stare.

It was happening, wasn't it?

He was breaking up with her.

And the reality of the situation hit the raven haired girl hard, as air wooshed out of her lungs. Her heart seemed to stop beating as her world fell apart. Her throat constricted and her hands flew to her neck, grasping for the rope that seemed to have wound itself around her neck. Feeling nothing but her cold and clammy skin on her fingertips, the panic began to crawl its way into her head. Goosebumps dotted her skin as chills sent her body into shivers.

"Misaki." Usui rises from his seat across the table amd flies to her side, a hand wrapping itself around her forearm, anchoring her as her body threatened to tip over the side.

She felt the need to speak.

Maybe if she said something, he'd change his mind. He would stop breaking up with her. Inside her head, promises of taking good care of him and whispers of sweet nothings filled her conciousness.

But she couldn't seem to even make a single peep, not with the threat of large, fat tears spilling from her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Usui's forehead wrinkles in worry. He leans down to have a closer look, coming face to face with her.

 _Don't leave me._ Misaki wanted to shout. She wished and hoped that he'd read her face and see everything she wanted to say, just like he always did. She looked him straight in the eye, her heart pleading through them at him, hoping, wishing, praying... asking for a second chance. _Please._

Usui, however, could only see a pale-faced and sweaty Misaki. His heart beat loudly in his chest as he felt her trembling underneath the hold he had on her arm. Her shoulders visibly shook, and her eyes glistened with unshed tears. He reached out to wipe off a drop of sweat from her forehead.

The moment his knuckle touched the skin of her forehead, Misaki flinches, jerking in her seat.

"Shit. 911. Do I need to call for an ambulance, baby?" Usui whispers to her, as though if he talked any louder, she would crumble to pieces. He begins to reach for his phone in his back pants pocket, when Misaki throws her arms around him tightly, albeit still trembling and shaking.

"D-don't... leave... please..." She brings him close, wrapping her arms tight around him. She burries her face in his shoulder.

"Calm down baby."

"Don't leave..." Misaki whispers.

"I'm not going anywhere." Usui whispers back.

They embrace and the room is engulfed in silence. Tokyo's lights twinkle outside the glass window, and Misaki could care less about it all. All she could think of was his warmth around her, bringing her a slight sense of comfort.

"I'll do better." She croaks out against his shoulder. "I'll do better, take care of you better, love you better... just don't leave me." A small sob escapes from her lips as a tear falls from her eye. She meant every word she said. She used to hate these kinds of women--martyr-like, on the verge of desperation, clinging on to the small hope, looking astoundingly stupid to the rest of the world.

But the rest of the world just don't understand the depth of the emotion and the perpexlity of the situation behind these kinds of women. Now in their shoes, Misaki could fully understand exactly why these women hold on so tight to a love that seemed hopeless.

It's the enormity of their feelings that make them hold on. It's the possibility of having more of what they could be, despite the smallest of probabilities, that make them beg for another chance. It's that certainty in the powerful love they have, though one-sided, that give them the stregth to carry on.

Desperate? Maybe. But a great love it is, indeed.

"What are you saying, Misaki?" Usui takes a step back and holds Misaki at arm's length, giving her face a once-over. Misaki refuses to open her eyes to look at him, praying to the heavens to make her deaf at that very second, just so she wouldnt hear whatever it was that he had to say. "Wait a sec..."

 _No... no... no..._ Misaki's face curls and wrinkles as she forces her eyes shut even tighter.

Usui, seeing her face contorted on that way, laughs as he realizes what it was that's been plauging his girlfriend all night. "No way." He says in between hearty outbursts of laughter.

Misaki ever so slowly opens her eyes and is met with a double-over Usui in front of her, face bright with laughter, shoulders shaking in joy, and knees bent as he laughs almost to the point of falling to the floor.

Usui continues to laugh, and Misaki could only watch with a confused expression as she wondered what the hell it was that made the man laugh so hard. The situation wasn't at all laughable, not to Misaki. And when his laughter slowly melted to a smile, Misaki felt a tinge of annoyance at the look of victory and pure joy that painted his face.

 _Is this guy going mad?_

"No, hun, Im not going crazy." He says. He rraches up and grabs her face by the cheeks with both hands. "I just find you so wonderfully amazing and beautiful and Im in awe of you." He says with a grin, his sparkling eyes set on hers. Confusion furrowed her eyebrows, and Usui leaned down to give her wrinkled forhead a gentle kiss. "So beautiful." He whispers before he plants another kiss on the space between her brows. Her furrows disappear and Misaki feels a soft blush color her cheeks as Usui's lips move on to the tip of her nose, saying "I'm lucky" as he moved.

He pulls away an inch, looks her straight in the eyes, his eyes still glittering with absolute delight. "God, I love you." He declares, his eyes softening at the edges after each word he uttered. Without stopping to let her absorb his words, he pulss her face close to his and kisses her on the lips, soft and gentle.

Misaki's eyes widen in surprise for a fraction of a second before she kisses him back, softly and gently as well, pouring her heart out as she did. They share the sweet kiss with the city lights and the stars blinking in the background, moonlight giving the surroundongs an even softer glow along with the candlelight and the soft lighting inside the room.

He moves away moments later, their kiss a long one but one that made both of them yearning for more. "I'm not breaking up with you." He says as he squats down in front of her, cupping her knees with his hands. He looks up at her. "That's not what I want to tell you. Im so in love with you, but I understand why you thought what you did. These past two weeks, we've been tiptoeing around each other, trying to feel each other out, really. I just don't haveany idea what to do... you're my first girlfriend afterall." His declaration surprises her, and she raises her eyebrow at him. "Yes, Misaki, this is my first legit relationship... I didn't used to want one, a relationship, with anyone... not once, ever, before. Although, I wasnt reqlly against having one... Just that I wasn't interested in having a relationship... Okay, stop looking at me like that... I mean I did hve a fling or two, but that's not the point.

The point is when I met you, I could see myself being a boyfriend to you. Strolling down streets, eating crepes in Harajuku, and wearing animal ears in amusement parks with you... Looking for a perfect gift on your birthday, eating yule logs on christmas in my living room, buying you something for white day, and getting you sweets when I pass by a good bakery on a normal day... I could see all that. I could see myself going the extra mile for you, and then wishing that I could go even farther just so I could get to see your smile for another second. I'm so in love with you, and I sometimes wonder why Im not peeing my pants in fear of what being in love with you means, but I see you, and I see the reason why Im not running scared. Im such a lucky bastard, that you said yes when I asked you out."

"You asshole." Misaki said, tears spilling out of her eyes. "You absolute trash." She gives him a light flick on the forehead. Usui chuckles. "I come here, ready to give you a speech, tell you reasons why you shouldnt break up with me. But here you are, sweet talking me, as if you hadnt just given me the greatest scare of my life since The Grudge." She grabs his head with her hands and leans down to kiss the top of his head before planting her forehead on his. She closes her eyes as she breathes a sigh.

"Youre absolute trash, but I love you still. Ive loved you since that night you grabbed that drunken man and threw him on the ground so hard he passed out, even though I coul dprotect myself. I feel like you probably won't believe me when I say that I love you a whole lot, since Im sure you have an idea of how lust-filled my thoughts are for you. Even I had a hard time believing the depth of my feelings for you, since I know that half the time I'm around you, my panties are damp, but whenever our eyes meet, at those moments, all thoughts of bedrooms and underwear fly out the window, and your eyes are all I see. My heart would beat fast, and flashes of how my life could be with you in it... I dont know how to prove to you that I do love you so much, much more than you think. But I'll spend each second from here on out showing you just how deep it goes."

She stops and savors the moment, her eyes still shut. They fall into silence, and only the sound of their breathing could be heard. When at last she opened her eyes, the last thing she expected to see was the look of wonder and amazement and utter surprise on his face that she saw as he looked up at her.

"I am an idiot." He says as he regained his senses. "Let's go to bed right now." And without another word, he drags her out of thw restaurant into the awaiting elevator. He presses the button for the topmost floor, surprising her. "Don't worry, the penthouse is mine."


	10. Chapter 10 Spent

Chapter 10

Misaki Ayuzawa hated delayed gratification. "Good things come to those who wait" is a saying she did not believe in.

But at that moment, inside the elevator, she felt willing to wait forever if it meant that she could keep staring at her boyfriend, Usui Takumi, as he stared at her with this look on his face that made her feel like the most precious thing on Earth.

He also had a glow in his cheeks that told her that he looked forward to what would happen the moment that the elevator dinged open.

"You still havent told me why you got mad..." Misaki breaks the silence, her voice shaky and hesitant.

Usui looks down at her and brushes a knuckle down the side of her face. "Like I said, it's because Im an idiot." The elevator doors open to the penthouse, and Usui takes her by the wrist to his home. The lights were turned off, but light flowed in through the floor-to-ceiling windows from the outside. Bathed in the twinkling night light, Usui takes a moment to just look at Misaki-- her eyes, her nose, her lips swollen from her anxious lip-biting. "I...was scared. I was afraid that if I touched you anymore than I did, and if you kept on touching me that way, I'd go crazy. If you only knew how much I want to touch you... Shit." He bites out.

"I wanted to touch you, too... And I think I did voice out that want, in no simple words. I said it straight up." Misaki said, feeling confident and shy at the same time. Had she really been that vocal? ' _Im wet...'_

"Misaki, I know. I could smell you. Your desire." He comes closer to her, so close that she could hear his heary beatibg, could feel his warm breath on her cheek, and could smell the scent of his skin. "And you were making it so damn hard to hold back yesterday, with your sweet scent and your squirming and all the words you were saying and the touching... I almost lost it."

"Why were you holding back?" Misaki's lip quivered as his warmth engulfed her senses.

"Because I didnt know how you felt..." His voice was quiet as he spoke, and she could hear a tremor in his tone. "Until today, you never said anything about your feelings for me..."

Misaki felt a jolt of surprise at what he said. Sure, she didn't SAY it, but she'd thought he read her well enough, and she'd worn her heart on her sleeve. Didn't her "Yes" to them dating tell him all that he needed to know?

"I was pretty scared that maybe all you felt for me was skin deep... I mean, in my head, I knew you liked me, but I still wondered.. and there were moments when I doubted. And yesterday, I just... even though I knew it wasn't true at all, I just had a flerting thought that maybe... sex was all you wanted from me." His eyes close and he sighs. "Im an idiot, really. Im sorry, I feel like a jerk for mot trusting you enough..."

But everything he said made sense. And Misaki understood. Today, she'd experience doubting him, too, just because he didn't talk. At that moment, she realized just how crucial it was that they communicate properly, and that they stop assuming the worst in every situation. More than trusting their feelings for each other, they should trust each other by communicating their worries and talk through the problem.

She couldnt help but chuckle. They were in a funny situation, but one that helped them grow as a couple.

She reaches up and cups his face with her hands, and she looks him straight in the eye. "Then, let's promise to talk. We'll say whatever we have in our head, and not assume the worst ever again. And I promise that I will start telling you how I feel for you at every possible opportunity." She gives him a peck on the lips before continuing, "I love you, Takumi."

Withiut warning, Usui wraps an arm around her, grabs her, and pulls her flush against him. He crushes his lips to hers in a fiery and passionate kiss that made Misaki weak at the knees.

Good thing he held her to him, else Misaki wouldve been a heap on the floor.

His kiss burns her lips, sends tingles down her spine, and makes her lose all conscious thought. Their lips continue to meld in a passionate liplock, as Usui walks the both of them into the suite.

He pulls away and kisses his way down her chin, to her neck, where he licks her sweat-dampened skin, inhaling her sweet scent as he does. "You smell so sweet, baby..." He whispers against her skin.

"Usui..." Misaki moans, her eyes closing due to the sensations brought about by his warm tongue on her hot, bare skin. His heat against hers made a fire burn in her belly, the heat making its way down to pool into liquid in her pussy. "Touch me..." She pleads.

Usui, instead of answering her plea, grabs her by the thighs and pulls her up, and her arms automatically go around his neck. Their lips find each other as Usui guides them to his bedroom. Misaki could care less about the opulence that is Usui's penthouse suite: all she could process was the clothed hardness that pressed straight against her clit, that made sparks of pleasure course through her with every step that he makes. She moans as they kiss, his taste and smell overcoming her senses. _Usui, usui, usui._ "I want you so bad baby..." Usui pulls back as he gently places Misaki on the foot of his king-sized bed.

Without speaking, Misaki's hands find their way to his shoulders. She pushes his suit jacket off of him, and its falls to the floor with a thud. She plants her hands on his strong shoulders, and with a bit of force, she brings him down on his knees. With her golden eyes firmly on his green ones, she begins to unbutton his shirt. They stay quiet, only looking into each other's eyes, until his last button, and Misaki pushes the shirt off his shoulders.

Usui reaches down and pulls of Misaki's black pumps, placing them neatly on the side of the bed. Then he stands, the muscles on his body rippling as he goes, toes off his shoes,and pulls off his socks, before unbuckling his belt and tugging it off. In the dim lighting coming from the windows, Misaki could barely see him, bit her eyes have adjusted enough that she could see his beautiful form.

Misaki assured herself. There'd be time to look later on. For now, she could touch. Touch and touch and touch.

Usui reaches out, his fingers finding their way to the back of her neck, and he deftly unties the ribbon, and the top of Misaki's dress falls slowly forward, her breasts spilling out to the open. She'd gone braless... a bra didnt mix well with a dress like this.

"I want to see you." Usui moves for the lamp on his bedside, but Misaki catches him by the wrist.

With a shake of her head, she says, "Hurry. I want you now. Please." She tugs him to her. "I want to see you, too. But later."

With her words, the fire in Usui blazed to greater heat.

With a growl, he pushes Misaki on her back. He hastily unsnaps his pants and shucks them off. Clad only in his boxers, he plants one knee on the bed as he pulls the rest of the dress off his lover, leaving her only in what looked to be a red lace thong.

"Fuck." He mutters under his breath. "Is it red?"

"Yes." Misaki breathes in reply.

"Well shit." He grabs her by the knees and spreads her legs apart. He leans forward and plants his face on her still-clothed pussy and breathes her in. He feels her wetness on his nose. "You smell so good." He pulls back an inchand gives her clit a lick through the cloth, and Misaki moans as a jolt of pleasure runs thorugh her.

The sound of cloth ripping suddenly fills the air as Usui splits her thong apart. In a beat, his fingers are on her swollen clit, massaging the sensitive area.

"Ohhhh... Takumi..." Misaki's hands fist the sheets at her side as she bucks her hips to the rhythm of his fingers that moved between her sensitive folds. "Ahhhhhhh..." She moans as two of his fingers find their way to her hot, wet hole.

"You like that, Misaki?" He groans as his fingers delved in and out of her tight channel. Fuck, she was so tight... his cock ached to be inside her, to feel her grip his hardness. Shit, he was losing it. He wanted in.

"Takumi... Faster..." She moans. His hand begins to pump faster, in and out, and her cries start to become louder. His cock strained against his boxers, and with his free hand, he cups himself through the cloth, giving himself momentary relief of this torture. The sounds of pleasure from Misaki made him feel so full, and pushed him to fuck her harder with his fingers. Misaki tilted her hips up to give him more access, her hips bucking in time with his hand. "Oh yes... yes..." He curls his fingers as he felt her tighten around him, and she screams as her orgasm hits her.

"Shit." He moves quickly, pulling his fingers out of her and grabbing a condom from his nightstand drawer. He rips it open, kicks his boxers off and rolls the rubber over his hard cock. He crawls between her legs, positioning himself over her, his hands on her knees, pushing them up to her chest as he spread her wide open for him. He then looks her in the eye, finding her already watching him. She smiles, a beautiful smile that makes his heart skip a beat. "I'll be gentle. Tell me if it hurts too much, okay?"

She nods silently. Usui gives her a kiss on her mouth before repeating, "Tell me, okay?"

Misaki rolls her eyes. What is he waiting for?

"Im afraid to hurt you." He responds. Even in the dark, he reads her mind, the asshole.

"The fuck Usui." She mutters. Without another wird, she reaches down and wraps her hands around his cock. He jerks in surprise at her sudden move, and as he paused to process what was happening, she positions the tip of his cock against her entrance. She circles his tip against her heat, moistening the head. They both release a moan of pleasure.

"Please, Usui." She half-moans.

Usui lets go of one of her knees and reaches down, replacing her fingers around his cock. Misaki grabs his ass, her hips lifting towards him, eager to feel him inside her. Usui plants his cock fkush against her opening, and with a slow breath, pushes his way into her tightness.

"Oh shit baby... Ohhh... So tight..." He groans.

Misaki moans, half in pain, half in pleasure. She... feels so full, and he isnt even all the way in, barely halfway there. It is painful... but it burned so good. "More..." she croaks.

He complies, slowly pushing into her, inch by glorious inch. She fit around him like a glove, so wet and tight and... wonderful. So sweet. "Does it hurt?"

"Yes. But more." Misaki says breathlessly. "More." She moans.

Usui thrusts into her, all the way to the hilt, stilling so she could adjust to him.

"Youre so big..." She says, as if he needed more fuel to his ego. He chuckles, even as sweat neaded on his forehead due to the effort it took to hold back from moving. After a few seconds—or was it lifetime—Misaki nods. "I think you can move now." Without warning, Misaki bucks her hips, sending a jolt of pleasure through the both of them as she did. Her eyes close tightly and her head snaps back as the pleasure seized her.

"Shit." He mutters as he begins to move, slowly at first, then faster as he moans grew louder and louder. He pulls out all the way to hilt and slams into her, eliciting loud moans of her pleasure from her.

"Ahhhh... Takumi..." She wraps her legs around his waist, her hips moving along with his. "Yes... Like that... OH!" She moans loudly when he hits a spot inside her that made her feel so so good. She screams out her pleasure as he thrust in and out of her, the sound of their fucking filling the air.

"Baby... Ohh... Your pussy is so fucking tight." He whispers in between his moans, and her pussy spueezed him in response. "Fuck, Im close Misaki. " He reaches down to where their bodies were joined, flicking her clit with a finger. Misaki begins to scream as her orgasm took hold of her, wave after wave of pleasure pouring out of her, sending her into a spiral. Her pussy tightens around his cock, and he climaxes with her, his seed filling the latex around his cock. He continued to pump into her as he squeezed the last of his orgasm, and when he finished, he falls on top of her, deliciously spent.

He regains his breath before he pulls out of her, standing to get rid of the condom,and returning to the bed, surprised to find an already-sleeping Misaki Ayuzawa.

He chuckles.

"Not even a cuddle before sleeping, huh, Misa-chan."


End file.
